The Journey of a Life Time Character Gage Wiki
Biography Gage is a main character in "The Journey of a Life Time" series. Gage is a happy-go-lucky teen. He lives in Marytown and attends Senan Banton Highschool. He has a younger sister who attends an elementary school. Gage enjoys to live life on the fun side. He loves taking risks and adventures. He has a wild imagination for a teenager. Gage still possesses the child-like innocence adopted from his childhood. And on his spare time, he likes to fetch and play videogames. Personality Gage is the main protagonist of the series, "The Journey of a Life Time." He attends Senan Banton Highschool in his hometown, Marytown. Gage is many things, he is a reliable and loyal friend. Him and his friend, Daniel have been life-long friends and partners. Gage has a wild imagination being a very adventurous person, he still possesses the child-like innocence adopted from his childhood. Gage can be seen to be a little optimistic sometimes. He help his friends and acquaintances out during tough times. Gage is also extreme and fearless. He has pretty much full confidence in everything he does. He is known to have a similar personality to as the main character of Jimmy Two-Shoes. Physical Appearance Gage is a happy teen with a normal life. He has blond hair and wears a red jacket with a dark green t-shirt underneath. Gage wears jeans with a belt, along with black shoes. Friends Daniel Daniel is Gage's oldest friend. They've known each other since they were kids. Together in school, they usually hang out, laughing and joking around. Nothing can pull their friendship apart. Daniel often assists Gage with science. Eric Eric enters the picture after he was kicked out from his old school. No one liked him because they heard of the incident he 'committed', Gage made an effort to be his friend. Gracelynn Gage and Gracelynn only known each other since the ninth grade which is when their generation began highschool. Gracelynn also tends to sometimes be very rude towards Gage. Enemies The Man in the Shadows The Man in the Shadows is an enemy of Eric, then consisting of an enemy to Gage. The Man in the Shadows is 'out to get' all the ones Eric holds near and dear. Meaning his friends and family. Gracelynn Gage and Gracelynn aren't full-time enemies. They both often get into meaningless squabbles. She can be very rude towards Gage, but he keeps his rage inside. Romantic Intrests Gracelynn Gracelynn is the hottest middle-class girl in school. Gage has a small secret romantic interest in her. They often get into meaningless squabbles because Gracelynn has a small secret romantic interest in Gage too. Their relationship never changes until the end of season 1. Alex (Totally Spies!) In an episode of 'The Journey of a Life Time' the guys travel through Beverly Hills. They run into WOOHP agents: Sam, Clover, and Alex. Clover mentions that they've scored three hotties. She flirts with Daniel, making the other spies begin on Eric and Gage. Eric, Gage, and Daniel stay in Beverly Hills for a while before exceeding their journey. Category:The Journey of a Life Time Category:Anime